


Hidden Will

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the fall of Voldemort the secret will of Lily and James Potter comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Will

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

 

 

  
_August 1st, 1983_  
_Gringotts, London_

Albus Dumbledore was a very busy man. Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and his favorite position, Headmaster to the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His many titles gave him the strength and influence he needed to better the wizarding world. All for the greater good.

It was terribly difficult for the man to find any amount of free time and he was curious and a bit upset that Gringotts had required his presence in the middle of summer. In the middle of the very small amount of time he had managed to sequester for himself. But it was his duty so he arrived at nine thirty in the morning, fifteen minutes late to show his displeasure.

“I’m here for a meeting,” he announced to the head goblin teller. The goblins were ornery creatures, and this one proved to be no different.

“Name,” it bit out.

“Albus Dumbledore.”

“Conference room 4, follow me,” it replied and promptly turned and shuffled off leaving Dumbledore to follow. He did, a bit put out. The creatures were so improper. Through the hallways he followed, his star and moon covered robes billowing about him. He couldn’t help but be curious about the situation. For the life of him he couldn’t think of why he would be needed.

“Through the door,” the goblin ordered with a pointed finger. He gave a nod and entered simply to freeze in his tracks. Sitting about the conference room were many an individual he was familiar with.

Minerva McGonagall, his deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, sitting prim and proper as always. Severus Snape, his surly potions master. Filius Flitwik, his diminutive charms professor. Remus Lupin, a werewolf he helped to get an education. That presence seemed to spark something in the back of his mind but the spark didn’t flame his memory. Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with two aurors at her side. All three of them wore masks of stoicism and annoyance. He was a bit taken back at the anger he felt coming from Amelia Bones’ stare when she looked at him. Augusta Longbottom, a strict old woman, and her young grandson Neville rounded the table off..

Rita Skeeter and Xenophilius Lovegood, both journalists for the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler respectively, sat in the back. His interest peaked. He couldn’t help but feel he was forgetting something. Something terribly important.

“Good eve,” he offered with his trademark grandfatherly smile, masking his discomfort at the unknown situation admirably. Before anyone could offer any greeting back a quick and cold voice cut through the room.

“You’re late, you missed the pleasantries. Have a seat Dumbledore.” It was a reprimand and an order, not a greeting or a request. He turned to measure up the man that felt he could do such a thing to him. Tall, cold blue eyes ringed with wrinkles met his gaze without a flinch. Black as night hair, sprinkled heavily with silver, cut and styled properly for a man of his age. At his side stood another man that looked like his brother, and behind them sat Ragnok, the director of Gringotts. A scowl marred the goblins visage.

He took a seat slowly, ignoring the peculiar looks some of the people in the room gave him. It was best not to anger the director of Gringotts. He who holds the gold and whatnot and he hadn't the mind to argue in front of so many of his peers.

“My name is Corwin Dally and this is my associate and brother Vesper,” the man introduced. “We’re solicitors from Alit and Temper Counsel,” said the second gentleman.

Dumbledore winced; lawyers were an annoyance at best and an inconvenience in the least. But Alit and Temper Counsel, that name rang a bell for Dumbledore. They were an extremely elite firm that offered many services both local and internationally ranging from accounting to law. They were not people to cross and were terribly expensive unless you were one of the families that first signed with them. They turned him down as a client.

“We’re here as executors of the Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter.” Dumbledore paled exceptionally fast at those simple words. Now the pieces fell together and they didn't paint a comforting picture in his mind. The solicitors remained calm as ever in the face of the noise that exploded in the room before the goblin stood.

“Everyone will sit down,” the goblin roared. “And be quiet. If you are here then you are mentioned in the Will or we felt the need to have you present.” Dumbledore didn’t look at the rest of the room. He sought out eye contact with Mr. Dally and attempted Legilimency only to meet a steel wall. His nerves jumped and his mind raced. He was blindsided. People were not going to be happy with him. He only hoped he would be allowed to explain.

“We’ll begin then,” said Mr. Dally. The man took a moment to look around the room, his very stare seemed to dare anyone to interrupt him once he started."“Mr. and Mrs. Potter made two Wills. Both of them were registered with us but only in one were we placed as the executors. The second Will was a fail safe.”

“Who was the executor of the first Will,” Remus questioned quickly, wincing at the bland look Mr. Dally levelled his way. He wouldn't have interrupted but he needed to know this small fact. He knew they had made a Will, him and Sirius had babysat while they had gone. He hadn’t asked any questions after that and he had forgotten about it in the chaos that followed their deaths. Something had to have happened to the executor  and he should have questioned the lack of a reading. But he didn't and now he was regretting that choice.

“Albus Dumbledore,” was the simple answer from Mr. Dally. He raised his hands for silence once again and the occupants of the room complied. A few of them made sure to level a cool glare at the headmaster.

“Again, wait until we are finished and then you may ask questions. Understand?” The solicitor made eye contact with each of them, waiting for them to confirm their compliance before he began reading from a stack of parchments.

 

“ **Article I:**

I, James Potter, born March 27th, 1960 along with my wife, Lily Potter née Evans, born January 30th, 1960 declare that this is our last Will and Testament, and we hereby revoke, annul and cancel all wills and codicils previously made by us, either jointly or separately.

We declare that we are of legal age to make this Will, and that we are of sound mind. This last Will and Testament expresses our wishes without undue influence or duress. This will is only to be read if the previous Will, made on July 3rd, 1980 has been ignored by its executor, Albus Dumbledore. The previous Will had stipulations to be read before our son turned three. The leeway was meant to accommodate the stress and timing of the war.

**Article II:**

We hereby appoint Alit and Temper Counsel, as Executor. We hereby empower the Executor to pay any outstanding debts, including funeral costs, taxes, and fees. We hereby empower the Executor to work with Gringotts, specifically the director, to continue running the estate as we would have done until our son takes over the mantle of the house.

**Article III:**

In the event of our deaths our son and heir, Harrison James Potter, born July 31st, 1980, is to be left, with full custody rights, to Sirius Black. In the event that Sirius Black cannot fulfill his duties they pass to Alice Longbottom, godmother. If such requests cannot be fulfilled we must assume the worst. In this instance his legal and magical guardianship will be appointed to an individual, already chosen and discussed with Alit and Temper Counsel. Said individual will remain unknown for the purpose of protecting our child.

Alit and Temper Associates will give said individual our specific instructions and make sure they are followed. These instructions are to remain private.

**Article IV:**

We bequeath the amount of 30,000 galleons, the trunk marked RJL and its contents within vault 150, and the property 125 Crescent Lane, London to Remus John Lupin. _Rest easy._

We bequeath the amount of 15,000 galleons, the trunk marked PP and its contents within vault 150, and the property 210 Crab Street, to Peter Pettigrew.

We bequeath the amount of 15,000 galleons, the trunk marked SB and its contents, within vault 150 to Sirius Black. _Take care of our son Padfoot._

We bequeath the amount of 5,000 galleons to Severus Snape. _I think in time we could have repaired our friendship.-Lily_

We bequeath the amount of 5,000 galleons to Minerva McGonagall.

We bequeath the amount of 5,000 galleons Filius Flitwik.

We bequeath the amount of 5,000 galleons to Pomona Sprout.

We bequeath the amount of 10,000 galleons to Neville Longbottom, our godson, to be set up as a trust fund for his schooling.

We bequeath the amount of 25,000 galleons to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Scholarship fund.

We bequeath all remaining properties, monies, assets, stocks, bonds, possessions, etc…to our son and Heir Harrison James Potter.

In the event that anyone should be unable to collect what has been bequeathed to them it is to return to the Potter estate if it cannot be passed down through their own line.

Associates of Alit and Temper Counsel have letters for specific individuals that they will deliver. They hold a copy of both this will and the previous one as well as correspondence.

**Article V**

We demand that Albus Dumbledore be subjected to the full extent of the law regarding withholding, suppressing, and/or denying the Will he was made executor of. If he refuses to pay, within a week of notification, Alit and Temper have the ability to take it to court.

We demand that Albus Dumbledore return all artifacts lent and/or given to him by the Potter Line within a week of hearing this Will. Associates of Alit and Temper have a list of all objects. If he refuses to return all, Alit and Temper Counsel have the ability to take it to court.

We demand that if Albus Dumbledore ignored the instructions laid out in the previous Will and placed our son with the Dursleys, and his conditions were less than hospitable, he be charged to the full extent of the law.

This concludes the last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.”

Dumbledore could only sit and stare at the man in shock as he finished reading the will out loud. No one else in the room was doing any better, except for Rita Skeeter. She looked like Christmas had come early as she left. Mr. Lovegood followed slowly behind her shaking his head as if in disappointment. Albus dreaded the article she was sure to publish. He didn’t even register that Amelia Bones was holding out a folded piece of parchment in front of him until she shook it directly in his face.

“What is this,” he asked.

“A summons,” she replied briskly, “listing when you appear in court. Alit and Temper Counsel contacted us and I, personally, paid a visit to the Dursleys along with Auror Shacklebolt and Fredrickson, and Mr. Dally. We found an abused, underfed, malnourished and skittish child locked in a cupboard under the stairs. He wasn’t even aware his name was Harry.” She bit out and promptly turned and marched out of the room followed by the two aurors. A cough echoed into the room and had everyone turning their attention back to Mr. Dally.

“Before anyone else leaves please write your name and vault number down. Anything left to you will be placed in your vault by the end of the week by the goblins. You’ll each receive a letter when it’s completed,” his voice was gentler now that the official business had been taken care of. Dumbledore finally came out of his stupor and jumped to his feet.

“Harry Potter must not be removed from the blood wards,” he declared boldly. “He is safest there. They protect him from things we cannot.” Mr. Dally’s voice turned glacial.

“Mr. Potter was not safe. He was categorically abused, underfed, and neglected,” he replied.

“Better that than dead,” was the simple reply. He didn’t expect the feral growl or the fist flying at him. He landed on the floor in shock, holding his bloodied and broken nose as he looked up at Remus.

“I asked you,” the werewolf growled out. “Begged even, to just see him and you refused, said he was treated like a prince.”

“It’s better that he be protected Remus,” Dumbledore said calmly as he stood. Remus turned away from him with disgust and focused on Mr. Dally.

“Is he protected,” he asked bluntly. “Safe?”

“He’s more than protected, Lily even visited the place he would be staying,” was the answer. “Quite happy the last visit I made. He’s been there a few weeks now and he’s adjusting very well. The healers have been working tirelessly to correct the damage he has accrued.” Everyone winced at that statement.

“Can I write to him, when he gets older?” The desperation was evident in his voice. The werewolf had lost everyone he cared about; Lily, James and Peter were dead. Sirius, in Azkaban. Harry was the last member of his pack.

“Sure,” Mr. Dally answered before he shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a card. “His guardian has specified certain instructions. We’ll write to you with those instructions soon, wait until then before you send anything. This is my card, any mail you wish to send, send to me or Gringotts. Everything addressed to him will be tested before forwarded. There’s a mail ward he carries with him that will direct everything through our office or Gringotts.”

“Thank you,” Remus whispered. He packed the card away and left information for the goblins before he slipped out of the room, his final parting was a glare aimed at Dumbledore.  Snape simply left his information before slipping from the room. His mind a riot of thoughts about Lily and the guilt he felt seemed to consume him. Augusta and Neville, McGonagall and Flitwik all left their information before slipping from the room as well. They didn’t even look at the headmaster.

“I must insist,” Dumbledore reiterated, now that they were alone. “The Blood wards will protect the child from greater dangers than that of mere neglect.”

“The Blood wards have been dismantled,” was the icy retort. “They were weak and malfunctioning as they were. Based on sacrifice, humph.  We had several specialists document them along with the illegal mail redirection, Find-me-not, and magical suppression wards placed by you.”

“The child has a destiny,” Dumbledore tried again. “I was only trying to protect him so that he could achieve it.”

“It was never your job to do so. Now, we have business to take care of.” Dumbledore would have argued but a gruff and formidable growl from Ragnok forced his compliance. His mind was already spinning with plans as he nodded, as if giving up the fight.

“You knowingly suppressed the Will of a prominent family. A family that holds a seat on the Wizengamot. The base fine for failing in your duty as executor is 3,500 galleons, add another 2,000 for the family prominence, another 1,500 for the Wizengamot seat, and you ignored your duty for three years at 1,000 galleons, per year. Your total fine is 10,000 galleons. 9,500 of which will go to Mr. Potter, while the rest will go to us.” A parchment detailing everything was placed in front of him.

“Sign here, here, and here,” the man stated as he pointed at the proper places. “This is my proof that you were informed about the amounts, their due dates, and why.” A tap of the man’s wand after he had signed everything duplicated the form. “You have a week to produce the money. For every day that it is late another 500 galleons will be added to it. After a month, we will take you to court.”

“Very well,” Dumbledore whispered as his head spun.

“Here’s the list of items the Potters claimed to have given and/or loaned you,” Mr. Dally offered. “You have a week to return all to Gringotts, directly to Ragnok, who will send a notice to me when they’ve been returned. They will be examined thoroughly. Good day Headmaster, I hope that I will not see you in court.” With that Mr. Dally and his brother left with nods to Ragnok.

Dumbledore couldn’t stop the thoughts from spinning about in his head. So many things had gone wrong. He had wanted to protect the child; a community recovering from war wouldn’t have been the proper environment for him to be reared in. Admittedly, he expected the child’s life at the Dursleys to be rough but at least he would have been safe. Voldemort was not gone and the child was the only one who could bring his true downfall.

With a martyred sigh he left the room. He had lost the child. Why had they made a second will? Why did they keep it secret? Why? So many questions with no answers.

All he could do now was try and fix the damage his reputation was sure to gain and wait.


End file.
